


Cold Ideas

by asahinayuuta



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asahinayuuta/pseuds/asahinayuuta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The power went out in the school during a storm and you are stuck in a classroom with him of all people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Ideas

You put your books in your locker. You are ready to leave, but have to stop by your language arts class to ask a question about your paper. You plan on asking now since you didn’t want to ask in front of the class, you didn’t want to make it look like you are ready to participate as a class member - you are ready to participate as yourself, and that’s as far as it gets, although you know that isn’t exactly a good thing, yourself is the last person anyone wants to see. 

You hate storms.   
They terrify you.   
Yet thunder keeps banging,   
as the lightning lights up the   
darkened, cloudy sky. 

You look out the window, and regret it when you are greeted by a flash.

One -

You learned that based on how many seconds pass...that is how far away the lightning is...

Two…

Then Divide that by five equals. 

Three. 

Four. 

Five. 

Six. 

Seven. 

Eight. 

Nine. 

Thunder. 

About two miles from you. Ugh. You really wish you’d still be counting..at least until one hundred, but no, nothing is in your favor...ever. 

You finally reach your class, only to see the teacher isn’t there, but someone else is. 

Hagakure Yasuhiro. Ultimate Idiot. 

He smiles,”‘afternoon Fukawacchi!” he exclaims, in a toothy smile adorning his face. 

You look at him, and try and think of something to say but all you manage is a weak, “yeah…”, and you immediately understand why no one wants to be your friend - on top of nerdy, ugly, clumsy, boring, and hopeless, you can now add awkward. 

He smiles, “How’s your day been...speaking of your day...why are ya in here?” he asks you, curious. You look up at him as you near him, his image getting taller the closer you are. Your purple eyes look into his gold, brown ones. They are a pretty colour, but you find yourself not caring after a moment. 

“I was going to a-ask the t-teach a q-q-question...why are you here?” you ask, not really wanting to continue conversation, but wondering what he is doing here after school. He smiles, “Well...I had to turn in a late paper for half-credit...I tried to tell her that I couldn’t go into my house cause it...ya know....cause of the bad spirits, but you know what, I tried sending it off that day when the sun was out, and I think it worked, nothing else weird happened, so now my house is easy in, easy out!” he exclaims. 

“You really believe in all that?” you ask him negatively. 

“Ya know, Fukawacchi, maybe you have some bad spirits in your house causin’ you all your stress”, he suggests. 

You scoff. “Y-yeah...I have tw-no-three of them...my parents” you throw at him. 

His smile fades into something, something more than pity, but something less than depression. It looks like pure worry. “Oh...sorry...I didn’t mean to offend ya...just to joke with ya...really sorry…” he apologises, and although you know you are going to ignore it like it was nothing, his slight worry actually means something to you. 

“Whatever” you reply with regrettably. The first person you have to actually talk to, that really feels bad for you, and you waste a breath on ‘whatever’. You can feel yourself hate you a little more by the second. 

That’s when the power goes out. 

An ‘eep!’ escapes both of you. 

“W-where is the teacher a-anyway?” you ask.

“I dunno...she never really...showed up…” he starts to mumble.  
You let out an ‘ugh’. 

You want to cry. You are terrified of the dark, and don’t want to be stuck here, not with him, not mid-winter. Not in the rainy, snowy mixture outside. You don’t want to be locked in a school. You try to exit the room, only to find the automatic lock had itself shut. 

A choking feeling moves its way into your throat, and you think you might cry. The rooms’ heating is already off. You pull out your phone. 5%. You hate yourself even more for not having charged you phone. You take a seat at a desk and wrap your jacket tighter around you arms. You hate this. You don’t know what to do. Waiting until the power kicks itself back on could take a while. You look at Hagakure. 

His worried expression tells you he has nothing in mind that will help you at the moment. 

Your eyes bore into his, and he looks at you like he came up with a great idea, although he only points out the obvious, “It’s really cold…” he says. 

You are almost disappointed that he couldn’t say anything more. You wish he had some sort of idea, because right now, all you don’t want to do is get a cold - you hate sneezing. “y-yeah, c-clearly...”, you say, teeth starting to chatter.

He still has his idea painted on his face, “Well...I don’t think you’ll like this idea...but...if we huddle up, we’re sure to stay warm, right?” he asks, and you try to imagine yourself ‘huddling’ together with him - and you can’t. It seems like a horrific idea that you don’t plan on executing, though you might have no choice...and you regrettably answer, “Y-yeah...that might work..”.


End file.
